The present invention relates to a sliding contact for a toy vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a sliding contact for transmission of current from a current-conductive rail of a toy railroad to an electric motor which drives a toy vehicle.
Sliding contacts of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known sliding contact has a flange-shaped sliding head which is provided with a convex sliding face and extends laterally beyond both sides of a rail. Because of the convex sliding face, the sliding contact attains favorable friction condition, on the one hand, and blocking of the sliding contact in the region of rail connection or deflection is avoided. However, this contact possesses the disadvantage in that its sliding face is only in point contact with the rail, which can lead to interruption in current transmission, especially when the rails are dirtied. When the sliding contact slides over the rails, dust and dirt particles deposit around the contact point of the convex slide face so that the sliding contact can be lifted from the rail.